


Tender Tinder, Chicken Dinner

by pemfrost



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memory Loss, Not Beta Read, Online Dating, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27870174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pemfrost/pseuds/pemfrost
Summary: After spending the last eight years helping to save the galaxy, Sam returns to Earth. Acclimating to life on Earth isn't as easy as he hoped, especially since he is avoiding his old friends.However, you can't ignore your past forever. And Sam really should have expected Peter to show up and ruin his plan to start fresh.Or: why you don't let your well meaning sister make your tinder profile
Relationships: Sam Alexander/Peter Parker
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's been far too long since I wrote about these idiots

"So… how does this work again?" Sam frowned down at his phone as his sister rolled her eyes dramatically. It wasn't that he didn't understand, oh- he understood very well how the app worked… sorta. He only was trying to delay the inevitable, and cursed himself for sinking so low as to ask his sister for advice.

"Sam, stop stalling. Swipe right if you like who you see, left if you don't."

"Then what?"

"Sam!" Kaelynn punched his shoulder.

"Hey, this is new to me, okay? Flark!" What happened to just… meeting people? Like, at the store, or bar, or whatever? Like they did on all the tv shows he watched growing up.

"Don't sass me, dork! You're the idiot who took off on your space adventures."

Sam sighed and put his phone in his pocket, "Yea…"

It was still a sore subject, one they danced around instead of actually acknowledging. Time got away from him, and months turned into years, and the years turned into almost a decade. Sure, he'd stopped in to visit his mother and sister, but those visits were too short for much else besides hugs and dinner before he was back to his missions. It had taken some work to convince them that he was back to Earth to stay this time,and required giving them details he would have preferred to keep private.

He was thankful they were willing to believe him, and help him learn all he'd missed. Of course, he expected fashion to change in the time he'd been away, and some tech- but this -was it even right to call it a culture shift?- was something he was struggling with.

"You could always go back to New York. Crash on your friend's couches instead of mine."

Sam ignored the attempt to change the subject. As much as he didn't want to talk about his time away, he wanted to talk about his old friends even less. He left without much of a goodbye, and doubted any of them would be as forgiving as his family.

"Look, Kae, I am really sorry. I know I've said it, but I do really mean it."

Kaelynn got up from the chair across from the couch and walked the whole three steps to her kitchen. "I know," she said as she rummaged in the snack drawer. "I was mad, at first. But, you had important things to do."

"Kae-"

She continued to talk, "I didn't really understand until I got this job offer and moved away from Carefree. Mom tried to hide it, but I know she was upset… but, I had to do this, you know?"

"Yea." Sam looked around the tiny apartment and wrinkled his nose, "Can't you afford something better?"

"Sam!" She threw a pack of crackers at him. "Public defenders don't make much. Besides, I'm not home often enough to make luxury worth it anyway. And it was supposed to just be for one person: me."

She slid back into her seat with a bowl of mixed chips, "If you want something more comfortable you could get a job. Maybe you'd meet someone 'the old fashioned way'."

"Shut up!" He threw the pack of crackers back at her.

She did have a point, he'd already spent nearly three months mooching off of her- and that was after a month of doing the same to their mom. He really should try to transition into a civilian life again, but it would also be fully admitting he was here to stay this time. What was he even qualified to do, anyway?

Like she was reading his mind, Kaelynn hopefully spoke up. "The coffee shop on the corner is hiring. You don't need experience, really. It would make for a good 'meet cute', if a little cliche."

Sam groaned. "I should never have mentioned dating to you."

"Nope, but you did. And my only regret is I have no single friends to offer up as sacrifice."

"Ha. Ha."

"But, seriously. Tinder is more… hook up, less happily ever after."

"Kae!"

"What, how are you going to afford to court ye olde date? Baby steps, you don't have any game, and -"

"Kae! No more discussion about my love life."

"More like lack of-"

"Kae!"

She stuck her tongue out. "Find a job. And maybe your own place."

* * *

"Okay," Sam said to his reflection. "Job. You gotta, man. Maybe go to college or something? 27 isn't too old. You got this."

It was part of his daily ritual for the last three days. Talk with Kae in the morning before she left for work, then shower and give himself a pep talk. Followed by a disappointing job search online. Then, he walked to the McNair Jogging Trail for some fresh air and exercise, and finished up stretching next to Kinder Lake.

And the entirety took him to 11am, leaving him the rest of the day to wander Houston or watch reruns on Kaelynn's tiny television before she returned from work. Then, he would cook dinner because his sister would survive on take out and frozen pizza if he didn't.

The routine could be worse, but he was getting bored. The novelty of having a lot of free time was wearing off.

Finding a job with a resume gap he couldn't honestly explain was proving to be impossible. Not that he had anything to put on his resume, anyway. His "job" in highschool was… superhero. And his "job" ever since was: superhero, but in space.

Today the weather wasn't on his side, so Sam skipped wandering around the city and made his way back to Kaelynn's apartment. As he passed the coffee shop on the corner, he spotted the "help wanted" sign in the window.

"Couldn't hurt to try…" He doubled back and entered the small shop. It wasn't busy at the moment, but he often saw the line out the door in the mornings.

The employee at the counter greeted him with a smile, "Howdy, what can I get you?" Her smile didn't reach her eyes.

"Oh, um. I wanted to ask about the "help wanted" sign. What sorta job is it? I don't have much recent experience."

Her demeanor changed, her shoulders visibly relaxing as she dropped the fake customer service smile. "Jay- the owner- wants to expand our menu. Can you cook? And are you willing to work for, like, almost minimum wage?"

"Yes, and yes." He didn't hesitate. He could cook, and not to brag, but he was pretty amazing at it. And pay was pay, and experience was experience. He wasn't in any position to be picky at the moment.

"Have a seat, I'll grab Jay." She disappeared for a few minutes and reappeared with a surly looking man who looked to be in his forties.

"Hi, I'm Jay. Patty says you want to be our new cook?"

Sam stood and took the offered hand in a firm shake. "Sam. I am, though I don't have any professional experience."

"That's fine. As long as you have the skills, I don't care much." He ran a hand through his two toned hair, and up close Sam realized he was younger than he initially seemed. He was probably around Sam's age, and the tuft of white hair along his hairline was misleading from a distance. "You have some time now? How's a working interview sound?"

* * *

"Sam! I'm home!" Kaelynn tossed her briefcase on a chair as she kicked off her heels. Even after so long, it was still hard for Sam to get rid of the image of Kaelynn as his little baby sister. Here she was, grown up and dressed professionally.

He shook the guilt of missing so much of her life and plastered a wide smile on his face. "Hiya. Guess what?"

"Mmmm… Mrs. Landis lost her cat again?"

"Probably," Sam chuckled. "I got a job!"

"Wait, really? That was fast." She flopped down next to him. "Please tell me it's not hero stuff again."

"Pretty sure 'hero stuff' would pay better. I'm the new cook at the coffee shop down the block." He shrugged, "It's something. And seems like it will be fun."

Kaelynn forced him into a hug, "Yay! So how long until you get your own place?"

"Ha. A while. Like I said, the pay sucks. But, I'll buy groceries while I live here. It's something."

"As long as you keep cooking for me, we'll call it fair." She tapped her chin, "So, any cute coworkers?"

"Kae!" Sam pushed her off him. "Well, the owner is cute. But he has a boyfriend. Patty is a bit old for me, but she's nice."

"Hmmmm." Kaelynn swiped Sam's phone off the coffee table, "Step two of the 'get Sam acclimated to life on Earth again' plan is you meeting people who are not family. Preferably someone who will let you crash with them."

"Sure that isn't the 'get Sam out of my apartment' plan." He reached for his phone, but Kaelynn danced away with it.

"You haven't set up your Tinder profile yet?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know if it's such a great idea… I'm not really looking for a 'hook up'."

"Then make it clear you're looking for something more on your profile." She tapped her foot when Sam just stared at her. "Do you want me to do it for you?"

"Whatever." He sighed. It would be a nice distraction to have someone… even if it didn't lead to something deeper.

Kaelynn got working on his profile while Sam started working on their dinner. "How does this sound; 'Chef who loves to experiment. Tired of stargazing and is looking for someone to keep him grounded.'?"

"Uh, sure? Is that what people will like?"

"Mmm, maybe? But they'll love these pics of you cooking."

Sam looked up from the skillet, "Kae! I'm not even dressed nice."

"Jeans and a plain T are fine. Here," she turned the screen so he could see.

Sam had to admit the photos were better than the selfie he probably would have taken. There was an action shot of him cooking, giving a view of his profile, and another of just his face she'd captured when he turned to get spices for the dish.

"Permission to post?"

"Fine."

"Mind if I swipe some profiles for you?"

"Uh… sure?" What harm could that do? It wasn't like he was going to do it without a shove anyway. From what he understood, he'd get a notification if someone he swiped swiped him too, but he wasn't completely sure. Whatever, he'd find out when it happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Kaine slid open his window as quietly as possible, mindful of the slight scraping sound it made, and eased himself inside. It was easy enough to slip through the opening without a sound, but just as he finished closing the window, the living room light flicked on. "Damn."

He turned to face an annoyed Peter, doing his best to school his features to mimic some sort of shame.

"Seriously? Dude, it's two in the morning." Peter padded across the room and fell onto the couch. His hair was a mess, and Kaine actually did feel a little guilty for waking him. Again.

"Sorry, it was… time got away from me." Kaine shifted his weight, uncomfortably aware of his hero costume.

"For fu- look-" Peter ran a hand across his face. "You don't have to tip-toe around the hero stuff."

Kaine raised one shoulder in a lazy shrug, "Doc said to be careful." That, and he hated rubbing it in that he was still able to don his costume.

Peter snorted. "That was before Fury debriefed me. I'm not going to break just because I see you superheroing."

"Well, Fury is an idiot." Kaine retreated to his room to change out of his suit. He opted to take a quick shower before heading back to the living room, hoping Peter would fall asleep in the meantime and he could avoid continuing their conversation. He didn't know what was the right or wrong thing to say anymore. It was nearing a year since the accident, and he was just as lost as Peter.

Of course, he underestimated how stubborn Peter would be, and he was halfway through a bowl of cereal when Kaine returned to the living room.

Peter looked up when he entered, "What's so funny?"

Kaine shook his head and wiped the rouge smile from his face. "Just your weird ass habits. They haven't really changed, you know?"

Peter dropped his spoon into his bowl, the noise loud in the quiet of the night. "Yea? Aunt May said something similar before I came out here."

"It's a good thing right? That you're still you?"

"A good thing would be remembering who I am instead of everyone trying to tell me." He walked his bowl to the kitchen and tossed it in the sink. "I'm sick of this."

Kaine sighed. This was the first direct conversation they had about Peter's amnesia since Peter moved from New York to stay with him in Houston. He watched Peter walk back to the couch, considering how to approach the delicate subject.

Peter spoke again first. "I came out here to get away from everyone trying to tell me who I am, what I usually would do; I couldn't go a full day without some story about my life. It was like everyone was expecting I would just… declare it was all some joke, or I'd just snap out of it if I was reminded of the right thing. But it wasn't - and I didn't."

"Pete…" Kaine desperately wished Aracely was there. She was much better with words than he was.

"I don't think this," he motioned around Kaine's apartment, "is helping either. We're beyond the point that I can expect to regain my memories, and I'm wasting my life waiting around for it to happen. I need to move forward, even if it means disappointing everyone who's waiting for Spider-Man to swing back into their lives."

"That's… heavy."

"Sorry."

"Fuck that, don't apologize. You're more than Spider-Man, and I'm still pissed at Fury for telling you." Kaine crossed his arms.

"He thought it would help. I am thankful to know how I lost my memory, at least I saved some lives." His laugh was dry. "It's not like I've lost my powers, I could-"

"No!" There were few things Kaine knew with certainty, but this was one of them. "There is far too much history, too many enemies. Without your memories you'd be an easy target if someone wanted revenge."

"Miles said the same thing." Peter rubbed his eyes and stifled a yawn. "I think I'd be proud of Miles for taking over for me."

"Yea. He's pretty great. I think you'd have been confident in his abilities to protect New York."

"Good." This time Peter didn't hide his yawn. "Tomorrow, I'm moving on. Moving forward. That's why I moved here, I need to stop avoiding it."

"Yea? What's your plan?"

"I'll figure something out. Don't worry, I'll ask Aracely for advice."

"Sorry to rain on your parade, but she won't be back in town for a few weeks."

"Oh. Well. What would you do, then?"

Kaine thought for a moment before grinning. "Fresh start? Totally get laid first. Then find a hobby, I guess."

"I'll just text Aracely…" Peter shook his head and wished Kaine a good night. As he walked to his room, he typed a message to Aracely.

Kaine deflated as the tension left the room with Peter. When Peter moved in with him, he'd promised not to give Aunt May any updates, but this seemed like something she should know. Maybe he'd push Peter to reach out to her in the morning.

* * *

Morning came too quick, and Kaine cursed the drug ring he was tracking for the last week. He wasn't getting much sleep, and he couldn't afford to always be exhausted during his day job as a security guard.

Peter was already making toast when he entered the kitchen. "You're up early." He usually woke up as Kaine was leaving for the day.

"First day of my new life. Wanted to try being a morning person."

"And?"

"Hate it." He wrinkled his nose and motioned to his phone on the counter, "Aracely said the same thing you did, by the way. I think you may be a bad influence on that sweet woman."

Kaine snorted. "She's a bad influence herself. Did she really tell you to get laid?"

"She's not as crude as you. But, she did say I should meet new people, and maybe make a 'special friend'. She added a winky face. A winky face!" Peter threw up his arms, "I don't know where to start meeting people. I mean, I met people when I volunteered at the animal shelter, but no one I'd wanna hang out with."

"Why don't you volunteer some more? Or make a dating profile? I tried it before Miggy, wasn't terrible."

Peter grinned, "Oh?"

"Fuck off. Get laid, maybe find a job or something, you'll find your own groove again."

"May need to get a job first, I've almost drained my bank account. Can't really spring for a nice date with no money."

"Or, just hook up. Just send me a text and I'll leave the apartment to you for the night."

Peter thought for a moment before sheepishly asking, "Heeey, Kaine? Did I have game?"

"Nope. Stick to meeting someone online, you'll fall on your face if you try to flirt at the deli counter." Kaine grabbed his boots and jacket.

"Wait, is there a story there?"

Kaine shrugged as he finished getting ready for work. "Thought you were tired of people telling you stories. Go make some new memories, Peter." With that, he escaped to go to work.

* * *

He wasn't sure what he expected when he returned home, but it certainly wasn't Peter staring at his phone and occasionally swiping right or left. "Seriously? Tinder? Aren't you a little old for that?"

"Aracely suggested it. It's fun! I haven't matched with anyone yet, but I'm excited."

Kaine closed his eyes and inhaled. "Is this all you did today?"

"I got a job at the animal shelter. They needed someone to process applications." Peter didn't look up from his phone as he spoke.

"O..k… good luck?" Kaine kicked off his boots. "Pizza? I don't feel like leftovers."

"Sure." Peter suddenly jumped up, "I got a match! Oh, he's cute!"

Kaine rolled his eyes. "Calm down, could be a catfish or something."

"Says he's a chef! Wonder if he'll make me dinner?"

"Gotta give it to ya, you have your priorities."

* * *

Sam was just finishing the dishes when Kaelynn appeared next to him and shoved his phone towards him. "Um, Sam…"

He dried his hand before taking his phone. "Done playing matchmaker?"

"Sam… you… well. I wasn't paying too close attention when I was swiping." She pulled a face. "You have a match, and I looked deeper on his profile… and I think you should probably just… block him?"

Sam pulled up the app. "Why? Is he some creep?"

"No, Sam. I'm pretty sure it's Peter."

"Pft. No way." His heart pounded despite his confidence that it couldn't be him. Kaelynn hadn't seen him in years, and there would be no reason for Peter to be in Houston. Right? The profile in question was easy to find, it was his only match. It was hard to tell from the first picture, the brunette man's face was partially obscured by a large dog, but Sam's stomach dropped nonetheless.

'Peter, 28 - Works at the animal shelter but still has room in his heart for someone special.'

Sam took a shaky breath and swiped through the other photos on the profile. They left no question, this was Peter Parker. "Shit."

He walked to the couch in a daze. So, Kaelynn didn't know better and swiped his profile- but if they matched that meant Peter had done the same. And Sam's profile picture was pretty clear, and he'd like to think he hadn't changed so much since high school that he was unrecognizable.

"Maybe," Kaelynn said carefully, "this is his way of reaching out?"

Sam shook his head. It didn't make sense. Maybe it had been a mistake and Peter meant to swipe left? Just then, as if mocking his panicked thoughts, his phone chimed.

'Peter: Hi! Uh, I'm new to this but wanted to say hello before someone else beat me to it.'

"What was that? Did he send you a message?" Kaelynn tried to read his screen.

"Stop, Kae." Sam pushed her away and continued to stare at the message.

"Are you going to reply?" She leaned back, undeterred.

"No. It's clearly someone catfishing. Probably grabbed his profile from New York and built it here in Houston." It was the only logical conclusion.

"Theeeen, arrange a meet up and bust 'em?"

"If I didn't have to stare at Peter's face while doing it I might." His stomach churned.

Sam's phone chimed again. "Fucking what now?"

'Peter: I'm not much of a cook, I'd love to sample your cooking sometime. I'm surviving on take out and frozen meals.

Peter: Sorry, I didn't mean to be so forward. Man. I'm bad at this. You're my first match, and seem too good to be true.

Peter: I'm making this worse, aren't I?'

For a blissful moment, Sam forgot this was a catfish and actually let himself imagine it was Peter sending the messages. And, maybe it was that spark of hope which made him so angry at whoever was on the other end of the chat.

'Sam: Hi. I'll cook for you, I don't get to make romantic dinners very often. Do u want 2 meet up for coffee? Get to know each other?'

"I'm going to end this asshole." Sam ground his teeth.

Kaelynn shrugged, "Call me with the details as soon as it happens. Just be careful, I don't want to have to bail you out of jail."

Sam nodded his agreement and continued to fake flirt with fake Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> I'm on a roll writing for some reason, pardon the lack of editing- If I don't post ad I write it will just be something else I let set and forget about for months. Next chapter may not be for a few days, my weekend is pretty busy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay- haven't had any motivation to write lately :(

Peter caught a glimpse of his goofy smile as he walked down the hallway. It was the first time he felt this relaxed since…well, for as long as he could remember. He snorted at his stupid gallow humor then looked back to his phone. Messaging with Sam felt like coming home, and he couldn't begin to rationalize the sensation. The guy was funny, and insightful, and hot- oh, and he could cook! A total jackpot- and on his first try. For the first time he could actually remember, luck seemed to be on his side.

He still hadn't gotten around to bringing up the whole 'I literally lost my life's memories' thing, but that was more of an in-person type of conversation, anyway.

‘Hey, you free Thursday?’ Sam's latest message came through as Peter walked into Kaine's kitchen. Despite their immediate agreement to meet, their schedules had yet to line up. It was nearing a week of flirting by text, and Peter was eager to finally meet Sam. Hopefully he was as hot in person… Kaine's pessimism about catfish was starting to get to him.

Kaine's gruff voice cut through his musings, "Talking to your Tinder guy again?"

Was he being that obvious? "Yeah…"

"You still sure you don't want me to check him out first? Could be a creep."

Peter rolled his eyes. This was the exact reason he wouldn't give Kaine any details, not even about him being a chef. With his luck, Kaine would stalk -and possibly interrogate- any chefs he could find in the city. Nope, Peter was keeping Sam away from such nonsense as long as possible. Though…

"Hey, Kaine? What, uh… What happens if things get, like, serious? Do I tell him about… the whole hero stuff? It's not like I can avoid it forever, I still have my Spider-Man powers, after all… sure that will come up eventually. And if an old villain comes for revenge he could be in danger." Actually, dating was probably just an all together terrible idea. He should just go live in a S.H.I.E.L.D. compound like Fury wanted.

"Hmm." Kaine thought for a moment, then shrugged.

"Great, thanks for the loads of advice." Peter sighed, "Well, I still haven't told him about my memory loss. So, date one may be the only date."

Kaine shrugged again, tossing his bowl into the sink. "Then you'll find someone who isn't an asshole."

"Hey, it's a lot of baggage that someone might not be able to cope with." Peter turned back to his phone and typed out an affirmative for meeting on Thursday.

'Sounds good, where is good 4 u?'

Sam replied right away. 'The coffee shop I work at is nice. I know the chef, so I'm sure I can score us something delicious ;)'

Peter chuckled and saved the address Sam sent in his next message. 'Sounds like a date. Can't wait to meet you.' Then he quickly added a winky emoji.

Kaine's voice was suddenly in his ear and Peter jumped away. "You're such a damn sap. If you need the apartment for the night, just text me and I'll clear out."

Heat rose up Peter's neck, "Don't read over my shoulder!" He shoved his phone in his pocket and shot Kaine a stern look before retreating to his room.

* * *

Sam paced around his sister's small apartment, checking the wall clock each time he passed near it. Today was the day, and right about now Not-Peter should be arriving at the cafe.

"Are you chickening out?" Kaelynn leaned against the kitchen counter, watching him with amusement.

"No, I want to have the advantage. Show up a few minutes late when he's hopefully already seated, gauge who I'm dealing with, then strike!" He punched his fist for emphasis.

"You agreed, no fighting."

Sam grit his teeth. He'd agreed to that before the days of texting with Not-Peter. Now, he truly wanted to make the other man suffer. So many buried emotions resurfaced just from seeing Peter’s face, but it had been even worse reading Not-Peter’s words and imagining everything that could have been.

When the clock said it was five minutes past their agreed meeting time, Sam took a deep breath and made his way out of the apartment. He didn’t acknowledge his sister’s fleeting words as the door shut behind him, not that he could actually make out what she said over the drumming in his ears.

What was usually a quick walk to the cafe seemed to take forever; various scenarios ran through Sam’s head as he walked, but none of them were remotely close to what awaited him.  
As he approached the door, Sam scoped out the cafe through the windows. He chose this time and day due to the low traffic at the cafe, so only a few tables were currently occupied.  
Even if the cafe was filled beyond capacity, Sam would have picked out Not-Peter- who, as it turned out, WAS Peter. Or someone who looked a hell of a lot like him.

Sam had been literally punched in the gut enough times to know the emotional punch he was feeling was worse. He stopped, his hand on the door handle, and stared at Peter’s profile. Nothing made sense, and, for a brief second, Sam’s instinct was to run. Run, and never look back, delete the stupid dating app and move out of this city- anything to avoid the confrontation which surly awaited him inside that cafe.

He never had the chance to escape unnoticed; as he debated his choices in those few seconds, Peter looked up. Heart thrumming in his chest, Sam opened the door and forced his legs to cooperate and move towards his old friend.

Peter had chosen the booth in the corner, furthest from the counter and door. Perfect for privacy. Perfect for a first date. Perfect to kill your ex-best-friend who left for space and didn’t tell you.

“Sam?” Peter stood to greet him. And Peter looked… Peter looked good. Too good. His eyes were bright as he smiled at Sam, not a drip of malice to be seen.

“Uh…” Sam stammered out, and stared at Peter for a few seconds too long. Finally, his brain helpfully supplied a safe, “Hi.”

“Sorry, I’m a bit new… at this.” Peter rubbed the back of his neck and looked out the window briefly before his eyes were back on Sam. “Did you wanna order something, or talk first, or…?”

They were still standing next to the table, staring at each other. “Peter?” Sam squinted his eyes at the man in front of him.

“Uh…” Peter’s face fell. “Shit, did I make my pics too posed? I swear it’s me.”

“I thought you were a catfish.” Sam winced at the bluntness of his words and slid into the booth, deciding this was not a conversation he could remain standing for.

Peter sat down across from him. “Uh? Thanks? I don’t know if that is a complement or not?”

“You-” Sam stopped himself before he blurted out something else without thinking. “Do you-” He tried again, but the words just wouldn’t come to him. What was going on? Was this a clone? It had to be, right? Or maybe another body swap incident? He needed answers, but couldn’t formulate the questions.

“Wow,” Peter laughed nervously. “This is a lot more… awkward than I thought it would be. So, have you lived in the city long? I just-”

“Do you not remember me?” Sam was almost ashamed he couldn’t formulate his words to be less direct, but right now he wanted answers and not games. He watched carefully as confusion washed over Peter’s face, and braced for his answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! It's a short chapter, but hopefully I'll keep this motivation rolling and finish this soon. I've been so exhausted from work lately I haven't done much of anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Next chapter we see what Peter is up to :)  
> 
> 
> I actually wrote this tonight bc I needed to take a break from a slow burn spideynova thing I'm trying to write. Aaaand I set myself up for more angst...


End file.
